


Hearts In Atlantis

by sunaddicted



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reunions, this is pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop frowning, mi querido, or you'll get wrinkles" Raoul ruffled Q's curls passing by, leaving a freshly baked biscuit by his elbow - a white chocolate and almonds concoction designed to uplift bad moods "You're usually not so pensive after having just woken up" he pointed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts In Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> The unnecessarily obscure title is inspired by a small piece of poetry I wrote some time ago lol

_ Hearts In Atlantis  _

Q absentmindedly sipped his tea as he watched Raoul skilfully move around the kitchen to make lunch - it seemed paella was finally back on the menu, after a rather long and unexplained absence - humming some Spanish tune while wiping his olive tinted hands on the white apron dotted with cherry-red hearts.   
  
"Stop frowning,  _ mi querido _ , or you'll get wrinkles" Raoul ruffled Q's curls passing by, leaving a freshly baked biscuit by his elbow - a white chocolate and almonds concoction designed to uplift bad moods "You're usually not so pensive after having just woken up" he pointed out.   
  
Q sighed and slumped over the table smelling of freshly baked bread, nibbling on the treat and scowling at the sunlight bathing the kitchen and being annoyingly reflected on every surface of the furniture: why the hell had they picked out white and yellow as suitable colours, he'd never know. Just as he'd never know why they decided a bright, hot and sunny Polynesia would be the perfect country for going into hiding "I'm worried about James" he admitted with his face in the crook of his elbow, muffling his voice to hide his distress.    
  
"He's due to come home today" Raoul tried to soothe him, banishing his own worry away in order to focus on the simmering food: he too had the lingering fear that James' sick love for Queen and Country would raise its ugly head and make him rat them out to MI6, instead of joining them in their hiding; his stance on their polyamorous  relationship had been still unsure when they had planned to go into hiding and both Raoul and Q - Gabriel once again, now that he was out of England's clutches - were wary of James' notoriously rapidly changing mind "He won't betray us" He needed to believe in that, to believe that the love James claimed to feel was strong enough.   
  
Q was ashamed to say he didn't have as much faith as Raoul - he was a pessimist, always thinking that the worse would happen - and kept his mouth shut, not wanting to further poison the air with his negativity. His eyes found the Disney themed clock on the wall - a garish Donald Duck affair they hadn't been able to refrain from buying because it fitted the kitchen colour scheme - and he felt his insides twist rather painfully when he noticed James' flight must have already landed: he couldn't stand the waiting anymore - either James had sold them to MI6 or he was coming home loaded with his luggage, heavy with the stupid suits that he wouldn't be able to wear in the humid heat.

Raoul sighed and turned the stove off before sliding to sit next to Q at the small table that always got too crowded when food was laid on it. His fingers found their way amidst Q's unruly curls, slightly floppy in the humid heat but still soft and luscious, and they massaged in slow and relaxing circles on Q's scalp in an attempt at chasing the tension away, preferably before he got an headache.

Q turned his head to face Raoul, glasses sitting wonky on the bridge of his nose, and looked at him; they didn't need words to fill the comfortable silence, they could easily communicate just gazing at each other like lovesick teenagers - the thought made Q's mouth quirk up in a pale ghost of a smile “I love you”

“ _ Te quiero _ ” Raoul echoed, kissing softly the other's frowning brow; it was a familiar comforting gesture he always bestowed upon Q whenever he noticed his younger lover was feeling out of sorts. 

“Is this a funeral party?” James inquired, arms crossed across his chest and a grin splitting his face as he watched Raoul fondly shake his head and Q scramble rather ungracefully to turn around and look at him. James made a show of checking his wrist watch, slowly rolling up the sleeve of the white cotton shirt to reveal the watch Q had made him so long ago “I'm only an hour late”

Q scowled darkly even as his facial muscles hurt as they stretched to tug his lips into a smile “You bastard” The words left his mouth in a rush, along with all of the oxygen in his lungs. 

“I feel the love, Gabriel” It was almost a thrill, saying that prohibited name that James thought was perfect for the curly haired and lithe man. A name that had been shyly whispered in his ear the last night Gabriel had spent as Quartermaster, before disappearing with Raoul in a godforsaken corner of the world.

“Welcome home” Raoul chuckled, standing up and going to James who was leaning against the door frame, looking completely at ease even in the slightly shabby but cheerful home they had purchased “There's paella for lunch” he stated as if James hadn't deserted the Service and just popped out for a walk, his knuckles running a caress down his stubbled cheek before he kissed those thin and soft lips.

Q hurried to join them and slipped in between the two older men, tucking his head under James’ chin as Raoul deepened their kiss. His pale hands fisted James’ shirt, surprisingly right for the Polynesian weather, and he kissed his neck as he breathed in the scent of the other's skin; Q felt the corner of his eyes grow moist as he was overwhelmed by the presence of the beautifully annoying agent - ex-agent, his mind promptly corrected and more tears peeked from under his lashes. 

James uncrossed his arms; one wound around Raoul's waist, fingers cupping one of his hipbones, while the other wormed its way between them to caress the nape of Q's neck, thumb massaging the tense muscles.

“I'm so happy to see you” Q murmured against James’ skin, his lips tasting the salty sweat and the bitter flavour of his cologne.

Raoul broke the kiss, laughing heartily for the first time in years. His long arms enveloped both Q and James in a hug, keeping them both close to his chest for a few seconds “Come on, let's have lunch”


End file.
